


When Mac Met Jack

by storyhaus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: In the episode Junior gets called back to the SEALS and when Steve learns they are going to a place where Joe White might be a prisoner he tags along. Through the ep Steve flashed back to a mission in Afghanistan where he was shot and Joe was trying to get him out while they were surrounded by Taliban and this story was born.





	When Mac Met Jack

**Author's Note:**

> No new Mac's tonight so I'm posting this. I miss Jack!

When Mac Met Jack

Based on the Hawaii 5-0 episode:  
Ka Lala Kaukonakona Haki 'Ole I Ka Pa A Ka Makani Kona

 

This is it, Steve thought. 

His shoulder was throbbing painfully from the bullet wound and he and Joe were surrounded by Taliban fighters in the mountains of Afghanistan.

"We go down fighting son." Joe said.

Steve nodded and released the safety on his gun.

Several men in agals-headbands-approached aiming their AK-47's at the pair and yelling at them in Arabic.

Steve nodded to his mentor and the older man started to turn when all hell broke loose.

Blinking to clear his eyes Steve thought he was seeing things when three Talibani fighters fell at once.

Joe covered Steve as bullet's whizzed around them then there was silence.

"Sir! We gotta go!" 

"He's got a bullet in his shoulder." Joe responded getting a look at their saviors, you're Special Forces boys." He realized.

"Yes sir. Let's get you two out of here." The soldier nodded and helped Joe get Steve on his feet.

They, along with the other Special Forces operatives headed up the ridge.

"Son, not to state the obvious but we're sitting ducks out here." Joe said concerned.

The man nodded and chuckled.

"Something funny about that son." Joe frowned.

"Our sniper just ...said something amusing." The soldier replied.

"What'd he say?" Steve aked.

"It's not important." The soldier said.

"Tell us son...that's an order." Joe eyed him.

"He said you 'water babies are never satisfied'." The man grinned.

" 'Water babies'? You know we're SEAL's?" Joe asked.

"Got ordered to get you out Commander White." The soldier replied, "DOWN!" he pulled them to the ground hearing the warning from their sniper through the comms.

They heard three grunts then the soldier moved them forward past three dead Talibani, all with a bullet dead center to their chests.

"Your sniper's good." Joe nodded appreciatively.

"Once we get up the ridge you can tell him that."

"Just what a scoper needs, a big head." Steve wheezed.

"He said and I quote, 'takes one to know one water baby.' "

"Tell him when this 'water baby' is healed we have a date in the gym!" Steve replied.

"He wants to know if you can be out of the water that long?" The soldier laughed then grew deadly serious, "four moving in from our six o'clock." He relayed and they all went to the ground.

The other Special Forces soldiers took the remaining Talibani down quickly and they got the SEAL's to ex-fil, soon the Blackhawk came up and over the ridge where a near dead on his feet Steve was loaded inside to be tended to by the medic then the others jumped into the helo too.

The Blackhawk swung around and flew low over the ridge hovering for the last soldier to jump aboard then they headed to the Forward Operating Base.

"Nice shooting son" Joe complimented.

"That's what the Army pays me for sir." The soldier smiled patting his rifle.

"What's your name son?"

"RPG!" The pilot shouted and dove toward the valley.

Joe held onto Steve, he saw the sniper using his scope to find out where the rocket propelled grenade had come from then heard him rattle off coordinates and a few minutes later two missiles screamed past them and the ground below lit up orange as they found their mark.

Joe breathed easy as they reached FOB with no more incidents.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve had come to and talked with Joe then fell asleep again, when he woke there was a soldier watching him and Joe was gone.

"I know I'm handsome but take a picture." Steve said.

"Is it true?" The man asked.

"Is what true?" Steve frowned.

"That you 'water babies' have sea water in your veins?" The soldier grinned.

"Is it true you sniper's are real pistols?" Steve retorted.

"I see what you did there." The SF operative pointed at him and chuckled.

"Name's Steve MacGarrett." He offered his hand.

"Jack Dalton." Jack shook it.

"Where are you from?" Steve aked.

"The great state of Texas. You?"

"Hawaii."

"Well damn, no wonder you're a 'water baby' !" Jack laughed.

"How old are you?" 

"Twenty-six, you?"

"Twenty-seven."

"Old man." Jack scoffed.

"Watch it kid!" Steve glared at him.

"Nice to see you again." Joe said being rolled back in seeing Jack there.

"Commander." Jack saluted and Joe returned it. 

Steve introduced them.

"How are you doing Steve?" Joe asked.

"I'll be good to go in a week, two tops." 

"The nurses say six." Jack added.

"Don't you have somewhere to be kid?" Steve frowned at him.

"That I do old man, see you around." Jack started to go.

"Don't forget, you and I have a date at the gym when I'm healed." Steve called.

"You got it...unless I'm rescuing more stranded 'water babies'." Jack snickered and left then stuck his head back inside, "and just for the record you ain't my type so it's not a date and you sure ain't handsome enough to want a picture of." 

Once in the hall Jack grinned, he looked forward to going one-on-one with Steve'water baby' MacGarrett.

The End 2018


End file.
